Control
by shinigamifan
Summary: AU. Duo is being controlled by his foster father. Who is going to help him and will they get to him before things get even worse? warnings: Yaoi, violence etc. etc. etc.
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Control

**Chapter**: one : A usual night

**Author**: scottylass

**Warnings**: yaoi , violence etc. etc. etc.

**Disclaime**r: I don't own any characters sobs if I did then GW would be very _interesting_

**Summary**: AU. Duo is being controlled by his foster father. Who is going to help him and will they get to him before things get even worse?

**Authors notes: **This is my first Gundam Wing fic so please read and review because I could use some helpful hints as to how I can improve this. I apologise if there are any mistakes I'm on a sugar high right now and I just had to post this now or else I would forget to do it and it wouldn't be posted for a long time. Anyway here goes hope you like it

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The teenager just lay curled up in the corner waiting for the blows to stop, he knew that eventually his adoptive father would get bored and leave to find something else to occupy his time. He didn't scream out in pain anymore because his adoptive father Steve seemed to enjoy it more when he did. He was right and after another ten minutes the beating stopped and Steve retreated to his own room where his friends were waiting for him. The boy got up slowly, ever mindful of his injuries, and closed and locked his bedroom door before he began making his way to his en-suite bathroom.

He flicked the switch and suddenly the bathroom was bathed in a bright white light, which made him flinch because he didn't really like bright lights. He preferred the darkness because to him the darkness was his friend, he could hide in the dark and though it would seem strange he felt safer in the dark. He made his way towards the bathroom cabinet, where he kept some medical supplies just for times like this, and took out some bandages and cleaning fluid. He began to clean and dress his wounds like he normally did and when he was finished he stood up and took a look in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw, he looked a mess, his long chestnut brown hair was in it's usual braid but it had blood stuck in it and the braid itself was all mussed, he had a bruised jaw and cheek, a black eye and his unusual violet coloured eyes were devoid of the usual spark of life they had held so long ago and were now dull and unhopeful. He decided that he would have to shower in the morning before going to school, he was just too tired just now to shower and he didn't really like the idea of showering when Steve and his friends were in the house drinking.

Yes this was the life of Duo Maxwell and he hated it Steve always hit him and for no good reason because Duo was not a bad kid, infact he was considerate, caring and he was always there if his friends or family ever needed him but Steve didn't care about any of that. Take that night for instance Duo's adoptive mother was away on business as usual (not that she stopped the beatings when she was there) and Duo had been eating the dinner, he had made himself earlier, in his room like he usually did when Steve had come home with his friends and had gone straight to Duo's room. Steve had decided that Duo shouldn't have ate until he said so and so he began bombarding Duo with blows to the face and torso and all because he had been eating his dinner.

Duo knew now that he wouldn't be able to have any food for a while now because whenever something like this happened Steve normally starved him for a while to teach him a 'lesson'. The only time Duo could eat during this type of 'punishment' was when he was at school and that's only because he took food off his friends' plates. They didn't suspect anything because Duo always made them think that no matter how much he ate he would still be hungry so when this happened they just thought he was being his usual self. Duo didn't want his friends to know how weak and pathetic he was so he never invited his friends home much and he never told them about what went on at home. His best friend Heero always asked him about his injuries and Duo couldn't lie to anyone, but somehow he always managed to evade the truth and he knew that Heero was beginning to get suspicious so he didn't know how long it would be until Heero discovered the truth. Duo didn't want to lose Heero because out of all his friends it was Heero he was closest to and recently Duo realised that he had grown to love Heero. He knew that it was wrong to fall for his best friend but he couldn't help it there was just something about Heero that made him smile whenever he was with him. He would never tell Heero of his feelings because he didn't know if Heero was gay and if it turned out he wasn't Duo would probably lose the best friend he had ever had and he knew that he just couldn't handle that.

Duo started making his way over to his bed and that's when he began to feel slightly dizzy so he paused for a moment to let it pass and he immediately regretted it as soon as the black of unconsciousness began to descend on his mind. He tried to fight it at least until he got himself into bed because if he passed out in the middle of the floor his injuries would feel worse in the morning, it looked as if luck wasn't on his side when he collapsed unconscious in the middle of his bedroom floor.


	2. The morning after

**Title**: Control

**Chapter**: Two: The morning after

**Author**: scottylass

**Warnings**: yaoi , violence etc. etc. etc.

**Disclaime**r: I don't own any characters sobs if I did then GW would be very _interesting_

**Summary**: AU. Duo is being controlled by his foster father. Who is going to help him and will they get to him before things get even worse?

**Authors notes: **This is my first Gundam Wing fic so please read and review because I could use some helpful hints as to how I can improve this. I hope you all like it so far and I'll do my best to update regularly just for you

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing Duo registered when he woke up was the pain but he couldn't remember why he was in so much pain. He opened his eyes and sat up very slowly, that's when the memories of the night before and his latest beating came flooding back to him. Duo looked around him and realised that he must have passed out the night before because he was sitting in the middle of his bedroom on the floor. He knew then that his injuries probably hurt more than usual because he had been lying on the ground. He checked the clock by his bedside and saw that it was only 5:30am, so he decided that he would go for a shower because he could feel the dried blood in his hair, and he just felt horrible so he thought a nice hot shower might cheer him up a bit. Duo stepped into the shower and while he was washing he realised how bad his injuries looked this time and he knew that he would have a hard time disguising it this time. He even noticed bruises around his ribs and back which he hadn't seen the night before but he figured he was just too tired at the time to notice it. He got out of the shower and went into his room to get dressed; he was going to put on a t-shirt but thought better of it because it would hurt his injured ribs more so he decided on a black button up shirt instead. He put on his favourite baggy black pants and his pair of New Rock boots on and looked at the clock again. It was now 6:30am and Duo decided that it would be safe to go downstairs for some breakfast now because Steve would most likely be at work and so Duo wouldn't need to face him.

He stepped into the kitchen and the first thing he noticed was the beer cans which littered the floor and countertop, Duo sighed and began the task of cleaning up because he knew that if he didn't then he would be beaten again when he got home. It was only then that he noticed the note on the counter addressed to him, he walked over picked it up and began to read the untidy scrawl

_Duo,_

_I cannot believe what you did last night. I thought I told you not to eat until I got home but no you just couldn't wait could you? So I'm afraid you know what the punishment for this is don't you? Yes you are not to eat anything until I say so. Therefore I have left no money for your lunch and I have taken count of what food there is in the house and I will know if you have taken anything. I should be home around ten tonight and you better have behaved yourself._

_Steve._

Duo gulped, he had hoped that Steve had forgotten about the punishment he normally gave him for something like this but he had no such luck and now he would be starving for a few days and it didn't help that he hadn't ate much of his dinner last night before Steve had 'interrupted'. Duo sighed and decided that he would get some food of his friends at lunch and whatever he was given would have to sustain him until Steve allowed him to eat again. He checked the time on his watch and realised that it was now 7:00am, so he decided that he had better leave if he wanted to meet Heero at their usual spot, he picked up his set of keys and walked out into the cool breeze locking the door behind him. He began making his way to the small park near the school where he met Heero every morning before walking to school together to meet their other friends.

Duo took no notice of where he was walking, he was too lost in his thoughts and besides he knew the route like the back of his hand so he didn't really need to pay attention. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear Heero coming up behind him until Heero had put his hands over his eyes and said

"Guess who?" Duo jumped right away from Heero and turned to face him and winced as a shot of pain went straight to his ribs. He looked at Heero and began to talk hoping that he had missed the wince

"God Heero don't do that to me you nearly gave me a heart attack. Besides why are you not waiting at the park?" Heero began laughing as he answered Duo

"Um Duo the park is right over there" Heero gestured with his hand to the right and sure enough there it was.

"Besides I saw you and it looked like you were in another world so I thought I'd surprise you." Duo looked up and replied sheepishly

"Yeah well I was just thinking and I guess I didn't look where I was going and my feet just took me here." Duo finished by giving Heero one of is smiles hoping that Heero had forgotten about the wince of pain he had seen from Duo earlier but Duo's bad luck struck again.

"Duo are you alright today did I hurt you earlier? You just seemed to be in some pain when you jumped away from me" Duo grimaced inwardly at the comment while trying to think about what he could tell Heero had happened this time. Heero just stood there waiting for Duo's answer and he was surprised when Duo laughed nervously and began speaking to him

"Yeah well you see it's quite a funny story actually. I was eating my dinner on my bed last night and I fell off it and I think I just bruised my ribs a bit it's nothing big honestly." Duo hoped that Heero believed him and it wasn't actually a lie because he was eating dinner on his bed last night but he didn't fall off he was dragged off so it wasn't really a lie and he didn't feel too guilty about it. Heero just nodded his head before answering him

"You know Duo you are getting really clumsy recently I mean wasn't it only last week you fell down the stairs?, and the week before that you were playing baseball and the ball hit you in the eye. Are you sure your okay I could take a look at your ribs if you wanted, I know a little bit of first aid and I could help you." Duo gulped, he was beginning to get the feeling that Heero suspected something.

"No I'm alright honestly Hee-Chan. I'll be fine besides like you said I'm used to this sort of thing now what with me falling around all the time." Duo grinned at Heero to reassure the Japanese boy that he really was okay. Heero just smiled back and started walking towards the school to meet with their group of friends like they always did. Duo ran to catch up with him and walked with him lost in his thoughts again.

A loud yell reached Duo's ears as he turned into the school courtyard and that was the only warning he got before one of his other close friends Quatre jumped in front of him and gave him one of his trademark bare hugs. Now Quatre didn't look strong but this was definitely a case where looks could be deceiving because he was as strong as any of the others. Duo yelped in pain without realising it, and Quatre immediately let him go worried look in place of his former smile.

"Duo are you alright? What's wrong with you?" Duo looked around uneasily and spotted his other friends coming over so to try and distract Quatre Duo called them over

"Yo! Trowa, Fei get over here I haven't seen you all weekend." Trowa and Wufei came stalking over. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre and Wufei just stood beside Heero. Wufei was the first one to speak and Duo knew what was coming.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Duo? You know I hate it. My names Wufei not Fei, not Wuffers and certainly not Fei-Fei." Duo laughed but was interrupted by Quatre

"Duo don't try and change the subject what is wrong with you?" Wufei stopped the glare he was sending Duo at that moment and a worried look came over his features

"Duo what is Quatre talking about? Are you injured or something?" Heero looked in Duo's direction, he had known that Duo had been trying to distract Quatre from asking that question but he didn't know why. Heero could see that Duo was looking really uncomfortable so he intervened and told them exactly what Duo had told him. Duo sent Heero a thankful glance before everyone began asking him questions.

"Duo you really should be more careful. How do you manage to injure yourself every time you do something?" Duo might have known Trowa would be the one to get straight to the point so he just smiled and said

"Hmm well what can I say I'm just accident prone" next came Wufei and Duo was dreading it because he could just see Wufei making some sarcastic comment, so he was surprised at Wufei's reaction.

"Duo are you sure you're alright? I mean you have always been clumsy but you seem to have been getting worse recently." Wufei hesitated slightly and then continued

"I'm getting worried about you Duo I think you should see a doctor. There might be a medical reason for it." Duo just smiled at Wufei not letting his surprise show. It's wasn't that Wufei was nasty or never worried he just never really showed his feelings outright, he always had a round about way of letting you know how he felt. The fact that Wufei was showing concern outright was what surprised Duo.

"Awww Wuffers I'm touched by your concern but I'm really alright. Honestly. Now can we stop with the questions because we'll be late for class if we don't get going soon." Duo began walking off and the others followed knowing that for some reason Duo didn't want to talk about it, so they decided to drop the subject and follow him to class.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviewer responses:

**Akima5000: I hope this is soon enough for you. I didn't rush so I hope it's good enough** **for you. The first few chapters are just sort of a background thing and letting you know the situation but they should get more exciting soon ok.**

**Anachan: Thanx for the compliment it's this type of thing that makes me write and it gets me updating faster. I hope this is updated soon enough for you.**

**MysticHeero: Hee hee hee hee yeah I know what you mean wink wink Yeah I updated quick cause you were annoying me too and for a change you were getting on my nerves instead of me getting on your nerves (lol). Yeah I like the ending to your review (hee hee nice pictures).**

**HeeroDuo4eva: I love your screen name. The others should find out within the next few chapters but for now they are just a bit suspicious but with Duo telling them nothings wrong they just kind of shrug it off for now. I hope this chapter was good enough and was it updated fast enough for you?**

**Little duo: Thank you for the compliment and I hope this was fast enough for you.**


	3. A long Hard Day

Title: Control

Chapter: Three-

Author: scottylass

Warnings: yaoi, violence etc. etc. etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters sobs if I did then GW would be very interesting

Summary: AU. Duo is being controlled by his foster father. Who is going to help him and will they get to him before things get even worse?

Authors notes: This is my first Gundam Wing fic so please read and review because I could use some helpful hints as to how I can improve this. I hope you like it so far and I'll do my best to update regularly just for you. Sorry for taking so long to update I couldn't get on the internet from home over the holidays and when I started back college I had exams but my exams are over now so I should be able to update more frequently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All through class Duo was in a world of his own and he couldn't concentrate at all on the lesson. Heero was beginning to get worried about his friend and he knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. It didn't help that duo was not telling him the whole truth, the reason he knew this is because over the years he had learned how to tell when duo was avoiding something, and this was one of those times. Duo was beginning to get pissed off because it was getting harder and harder for him to hide the true goings on at home and it would only be a matter of time before someone found out. He didn't want anyone to find out because they would be in danger if Steve knew that someone had found out. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the teacher standing over him, until Heero elbowed him in the side. Duo gulped and looked up

"Heh heh, erm what was the question again?" The teacher glared at him before replying

"Mr Maxwell It is clear to me that you haven't been paying attention all lesson and have not heard a single word I have said. I am getting sick of this now; you used to be such a good student until just recently. What has happened to you? I'm afraid that I can't let this slide and you must be punished. So could you please pack away your things and make your way to the principal's office?" Duo nodded his consent and began packing away his things. The teacher came over to him and gave him a note for the principal, which explained the situation. Duo took the note and with one last apologetic look towards his friends he left the classroom.

Once the door closed behind Duo, Heero looked towards his other friends and saw equal looks of worry on their faces. He was inwardly berating himself for not having the ability to get Duo to tell him what was wrong and now he would probably be punished, Heero knew Duo didn't deserve that but there was nothing he could do about it until Duo decided he wanted to talk to someone. Meanwhile Duo was walking along the hallway and when he thought he was a safe distance from the class he stopped and sat down against the wall in the hallway. He hated that the teacher had noticed something different about him and he knew his friends had noticed it too but he didn't want to tell them what was wrong, he didn't want to see the pity in their eyes. He took a moment to compose himself and then continued walking down the hallway, he had got no further than a few steps when he let out a low growl of anger and punched the wall. He wasn't angry at his teacher or friends, after all they were only trying to help, he was angry with himself for letting his problems show and worrying his friends. A door along the hallway slammed shut bringing duo crashing out of his thoughts; he stood up and continued on his way to see the principal.

Duo walked into the principal's waiting room and spoke to the receptionist

"Erm hello my name is Duo Maxwell and I have been sent by Miss Noin to see the principal." Duo was twiddling his thumbs nervously, he didn't like it when other people shouted at him, it reminded him too much of home. The secretary just smiled sweetly at him before replying

"Okay then can you please take a seat? she will be with you in a moment, she's in a meeting just now." Duo decided that the secretary wasn't so bad so he thanked her, flashed her one of his famous smiles and sat down on the appointed seats. Five minutes later Duo heard a door opening and looked up from counting all the tiles on the floor, to see a tall regal looking man coming out of the principal's office. He stared at this man who seemed to radiate authority. He was shocked to see that the strange man in question was suddenly standing in front of him asking him a question.

"Oh I'm sorry sir what was it you said? I was in a world of my own." The man just smiled down on him and repeated what he had said

"No that's alright I sometimes go off into a world of my own. I was asking what your name was." Duo stared strangely at the man but he replied anyway

"My name is Duo. Duo Maxwell and if you don't mind me asking sir what is your name?" Duo was a bit nervous asking but he just needed to know. The man unexpectedly smiled and patted Duo on the head then replied

"No I don't mind you asking my name is Treize Kushrenada and I'll be the new principal starting next week. But don't worry Miss Une here will be staying on as vice principal. So what brings you here then Duo?" Duo wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Treize or not but he decided he liked the man and ploughed on

"Well I wasn't paying attention in class and I was told to come and see the principal. My teacher miss Noin gave me this letter to give to the principal." Duo held the letter out and he was surprised when Treize took it out of his hand. Principal Une just stood watching in the background while Treize read the letter. Once Treze had finished he handed the letter to principal Une and she began to read the letter. Once she had finished she ushered Duo into her office and to Duo's surprise Treize followed and to add to it Principal Une smiled knowingly at Treize and took a seat very close to him. Duo thought there was something more than a professional relationship going on there but he didn't want to say anything about it so he was shocked when Principal Une spoke up

"Yes Mr Maxwell as you have noticed me and Mr Treize here are very close in fact he is my new husband and he decided that he could take over principal duties here now to give me a break. After all I can't work overly much while I'm pregnant." Une smiled at Treize when she finished speaking but then she turned a cold stare towards Duo

"I do not want anyone knowing just now so please keep this to yourself. I have read the letter Miss Noin sent me and I'm afraid I have to agree with her. You need to learn to pay attention, you used to be so good what has happened to you recently? Are there any problems at home? Are there any problems at school? Anything at all bothering you? You can speak to me about it you know." Duo gulped and his brain was working overtime to try and find something to say but he was unnerved by the way Treize was watching him, it was almost as if Treize could see into his very soul and all the problems that came with his troubled soul.

"Erm no there are no problems at school, nothing is bothering me and I'm alright" Duo's voice came out weaker sounding than he had intended and he had hoped that Treize hadn't noticed the fact that he had missed out saying he had no problems at home. But the devil's luck struck again and no sooner had he thought it, Treize began to speak

"Okay, Mr Maxwell, but what about at home is everything alright at home?" Duo cursed inwardly at himself. He needed to find a way to explain away his problems without lying and he was finding it hard. Suddenly a great idea came to him

"Well yes I do have problems at home but who doesn't" Duo smiled and laughed for added effect hoping that Treize bought the act. To his relief Treize let it drop but principal Une took that opportunity to speak.

"Alright then but you still have to be punished and I'm afraid I'll have to call your dad in. I think it would be a good idea if I could meet him and have a chat about your recent behaviour. Along with this I think that you should be on lunch duty all week. Therefore I don't want to see you eating in the canteen, you should bring your own food because you won't have time to stop and eat." Duo visibly paled and Treize who was still watching the boy closely took note of it, the boy just seemed to be really sweet and kind but Treize could tell this boy had problems, he just didn't know what. He really wanted to help the boy so he made a note to himself to keep an eye out for him. Duo knew that there was no way he could stop the principal from calling home so he decided that he would just have to take whatever punishment Steve had in store for him. The thing that worried him most was the food situation, he wasn't eating at home and now he couldn't get food off his friends at school because he would be working. He felt a rush of dizziness come over him and he tried to hide it but he caught Treize looking at him and realized that he had saw it. Duo stood up and spoke to principal Une

"Please could I leave now? I have some work to do?" Principal Une nodded and Duo turned leaving the office and waiting room.Treize felt a pull towards this boy he was just so kind and it seemed to make him feel the need to protect him as a father would but Treize couldn't because he didn't know what was wrong and the boy seemed too stubborn to accept any help anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Instead of going to his classes Duo decided to go out into the school grounds to his favourite spot. This was a great big willow tree at the far ends of the school grounds, he had been coming here since he started the school it just seemed to calm him and that's what he liked about it. The only other person that knew about this place was Heero, none of his other friends knew and it was only because he needed somewhere to be alone that he didn't tell them- he had only told Heero encase there was an emergency and someone needed him but it had become a habit for him and Heero to meet there some nights after school just to relax. He had been sitting there for abut ten minutes when he heard the school bell ring to signal end of lesson, he sighed and decided that he didn't want to speak to his friends just yet so he stayed where he was. It wasn't long before he saw Heero walking towards him and he knew that he was coming to check up on him. Heero stopped in front of him and sat down facing him. Duo decided hat he couldn't ignore Heero for long so he decided he would have to speak to him

"Hey Hee-Chan didya miss me?" Heero just looked at Duo with a worried expression

"Are you alright? What did the principal say to you? What's your punishment?" Duo couldn't help but smile at the series of questions Heero was spouting, not many people saw this side of Heero, they normally saw the seemingly cold and uncaring exterior. Duo loved it when Heero was like this because it seemed he could talk to him about anything and he would understand, well almost anything.

"Wow wow calm down Hee-Chan I'm alright, the principal was just giving me a lecture and my punishment well…." Heero looked at Duo a worried look marring his features

"What, what's your punishment? It isn't too bad is it?" Duo shook his head hoping that he didn't look too obvious

"No it's not that bad, I just have to do lunch duty for a week and I can't eat lunch in the canteen because I'm gonna be very busy, so I'll have to bring my own lunches to eat at some point in time." Heero visibly relaxed

"Thank god for that I thought for a minute that it would be something really bad, like being expelled or something like that. Well at least you can eat your home lunches at breaks or during class if you'll be allowed so it's not too bad just so long as you remember to bring a lunch from home. So do you want to go see the others?" Duo shook his head

"No I just want to sit here alone for a while if that's okay?"

"Yes its fine I'll go to and I'll ring you after school okay?" duo nodded and Heero stood up dusted himself off and then proceeded to walk back the way he had come.

The rest of the school day had gone pretty fast for Duo and he didn't really pay attention in his other lessons but he didn't get caught this time. He was too busy worrying about what Steve would say when he received a phone call asking to come to a meeting with his principal. Well truth be told he was more worried about what Steve would DO.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

TBC

Reviewer responses:

Danaheeroduomax: Thanx for the review and I hope my e-mail answered your question for you. Reviews like this are really good to my ego keep em coming grins lol

Diabloangel: hello thanks for your review I hope you like this new chapter. No the pairing isn't a 1x2x5 I can't write them that good sorry. It's probably gonna end up 1x2x1 pairing

Heeroduo4eva: Yeah hello again I'm sorry about the wait but I've had a lot of exams recently so it's been a bit hectic. I'm glad you like this so far and I hope this chappie doesn't disappoint. Hopefully there won't be too long to wait for the next chappie.

Shini: wow thanx for the compliments I'm grateful, I'm glad you like this and hopefully this chappie doesn't disappoint you.

Nikkler: hello thanx for taking the time to review and you never know shinigami could pay a visit to Steve in the near future winks I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry for the wait.

Sharoom: I'm sorry I took so long to update please don't kill me hides behind big seat lol glad you like it so far

Ahanchan: yeah poor Duo but you know I don't know what it is you just always have to put your favourite character in awkward positions. It's good to hear you like it so far hopefully later chappies won't disappoint you.

Lilpixi: Wow thank you so much that's great to hear and I'm sorry for the update life's just been a bit hectic recently.

Soon to be world renown Gracie: I'm sorry I took so long to update but I hope you like this chappie too. I'm proud to hear that you love my fic it really boosts my ego laughs I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling down the stairs although we seem to have that in common- I'm always managing to fall over something, I even fall on flat surfaces (seriously now that's scary)laughs just to let you know the next chappie shouldn't be too long in coming.

Kayura1: Thank you very much and I do try and portray the characters as good as I can although for this I needed Heero to be a little less stoic so call that writers licence (lol).I'll do my best with the grammar etc. too but I just type these up so fast and have no beta that I miss a lot of mistakes but thanks for pointing that out. Yeah you never know shinigami may pay Steve a visit yet grins evilly .the others know something is wrong but they don't know what, they'll find out soon enough though insert evil laugh.wow I think that's the longest review response I have ever done.


	4. The Punishment

**Title**: Control

**Chapter Four:** The Punishment

**Author**: scottylass

**Warnings**: yaoi, violence etc. etc. etc.

**Disclaime**r: I still don't own any characters sobs If I did then Gundam Wing would be very interesting smirks

**Summary**: AU. Duo is being controlled by his foster father. Who is going to help him and will they get to him before things get even worse?

**Authors notes: **This is my first Gundam Wing fic so please read and review because I could use some helpful hints as to how I can improve this. I'm sorry there is so long between updates but I have so much work to do for college it's unbelievable. Anyway I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's what keeps me writing. Ps I'm going to post another fic soon but it's a death fic (please don't hit me) and I swore I'd never write one, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Could you maybe please read it (when it's posted) because it's new ground for me and I would like to know if it's good or a pile of …. – well you know. And now on with the story:

It wasn't long before Duo had to go home and he was dreading it. He packed up his belongings after his last lesson and walked out the door with his head drooped and shoulders slumped. He wasn't even watching where he was walking, so he didn't notice his friends standing in the hallway watching him. Quatre turned to the others once Duo had left and began to tell them what he thought

"Look at Duo, there is obviously something wrong with him. I'm just not really sure what it is. Maybe school is getting to him and he's just a bit depressed, I know he'll probably get over it soon but something doesn't feel right and I'm worried."

Heero was watching Quatre intently and when he saw the worried look on his face he decided to join the conversation

"I spoke to him earlier and he did seem down, but I think it will only last for a while, he's probably just had a bad week. There's probably nothing to worry about Quatre, just relax."

Even as Heero was saying this he had doubts in his mind and he personally thought that something was seriously wrong. He had noticed Duo getting a bit more depressed each week, but he began to doubt it, as now Duo seemed to be his usual happy, cheerful self. That is until he realised it was just a front that he was putting up for his friends. He had even considered Duo having a medical condition and was hiding it from them, due to the fact that he seemed to be clumsier recently and had been injuring himself a lot. However he rejected this idea because when he had asked Duo about it he was told that Duo didn't have a medical condition and Heero believed him after all Duo didn't lie. Of course Heero didn't want to tell any of this to Quatre as he knew that it would worry the blonde boy, so he kept it to himself. Heero hadn't realised that the rest of the group had finished the conversation until Trowa tapped him on the shoulder

"Heero, do you want to walk home together today?" Heero shook his head

"No. It's alright besides this will give you a chance to walk home with Quatre." Heero then turned towards Quatre and Wufei

"Oh and I'm going to give Duo a call tonight so don't worry I'll make sure he's alright." Quatre nodded and smiled gratefully, while Wufei just stared at Heero

"I'm not as worried as Quatre; I know Duo can look after himself so you don't need to comfort me." Heero smirked and answered

"You were the one pacing the cafeteria at lunch worrying about Duo." Wufei just mumbled incoherently and then left to go home. Heero said his goodbyes to Quatre and Trowa and began making his own way home.

Duo arrived home and he was thankful that Steve was still at work because it meant that the punishment he was sure to get would be delayed, if only for a little while. He was about to go upstairs when his stomach grumbled, and it was then that he realised he hadn't eaten anything since the night before. He was going to get something to eat before he remembered the letter Steve had left for him that morning. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be eating for a while yet. Slowly he trudged upstairs to his bedroom hoping to have a nice hot shower. He stepped into his room and put his backpack away before locking the door. He always locked the door at times like this, just in case Steve and his friends came home early, after all he didn't know what they were capable of. He made his way to his bathroom and turned the shower on; once he was undressed he stepped into the shower and began to wash. This took longer than usual due to the fact that his ribs were still sore and his other injuries from the night before began to ache. Once he was finished he stepped out and got dressed into his favourite pair of black pyjamas, this is when he decided that he would take a nap because he had a headache coming on and he felt really tired. Before getting into his bed, he unlocked his door because if Steve came home and found the door locked he would go nuts.

Duo woke up around 8pm with the phone ringing; he got out of bed and went across his room to answer it.

"Hello, Maxwell residence, how may I help?" Duo was glad when he heard Heero's voice on the other end of the line

"Hi Duo, it's me. I was just calling for a chat and to see if you were alright. Quatre was really worried earlier, you know." Duo smiled imagining the worried Quatre pestering Heero to call him and make sure he was alright. He hadn't realised he had spaced out until he heard Heero calling his name

"Oh yeah, sorry Hee-Chan I just spaced out for a bit there. You can tell Quatre I'm fine and that I just had a bad day. So what have you been up to since you got home?" Duo was waiting for Heero's answer when he heard the front door open and close. He looked at hi watch and swore inwardly, Steve was back early and by the stomping sounds downstairs, he was pissed. Heero had been speaking but Duo interrupted him

"Um... Hee-Chan Steve is home now and I really gotta go okay. I'll see you tomorrow bye." Heero hardly had time to say goodbye before Duo hung up the phone. Heero began to wonder what made Duo sound so urgent and to be truthful he was a bit worried, but he decided to speak to him about it at school the next day. As soon as Duo had hung up the phone he heard Steve calling for him so he steeled himself and made his way downstairs. He found Steve standing in the lounge, hiding something behind his back, Duo gulped when he saw that it was a baseball bat that Steve was hiding. Steve glared at Duo and began speaking

"I had an interesting phone call at work today, it was from principal Une. Do you know what she said? Well I'll tell you what she said; she said that she would like a meeting with me to discuss your behaviour. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Duo looked down at his feet

"Um…, I didn't feel too good in class and I spaced out. The teacher caught me not paying attention and sent me to the principal to be punished. I'm so ,so, sorry I really didn't mean it." Steve shook his head

"No, you never mean it do you? I'm fed up with your bad attitude and I think it's time I taught you a lesson you'll never forget." Duo, who had been staring at his feet the whole time, looked up just in time to see Steve advancing towards him, baseball bat in hand. His instincts kicked in and for the first time in a long time he tried to run upstairs to his room, but Steve was too fast and managed to get in before he could lock his door. Steve began moving towards Duo and Duo began to back away from him until he was against a wall. Steve didn't stop advancing, and Duo knew that he was about to be hit, he didn't know how he could possibly survive this beating, because he still had the injuries from the beating the night before. Duo looked up in time to see Steve raise the baseball bat and he instinctively put his hands up to protect himself. The blow came down hard and connected, with a loud cracking noise, to Duo's right wrist. For the first time in a long time he heard himself scream out in pain. The scream didn't stop Steve though and the blows continued to come, each one hitting its target hard and without mercy. By this time Duo's carpet and Duo himself were a mess of blood and that's when Steve noticed Duo was nearing unconsciousness. He raised the bat one final time and brought it down on Duo, he was secretly surprised at how long Duo had managed to hold on to consciousness. Duo barely saw the bat come down on his chest but he felt the searing pain shoot through him before he let the comfort of darkness take him. Steve wiped his baseball bat on Duo's clothes before leaving the house to meet his friends.

It was over an hour later when Duo eventually came round. He opened his eyes slowly but immediately closed them again. He was scared, he knew something was seriously wrong with him this time because his vision wasn't good and what he was seeing was in red. He thought his right wrist was broken because he couldn't move it at all, so it just hung limp by his side. To add to this he had a pain shooting down both legs and he couldn't breathe properly. Duo decided that he needed to call someone so he began to head towards the phone, ignoring the screaming pain in his body, and eventually he was there. He picked up the phone and dialled a number he knew off by heart- Heero. He managed to get out that he had fallen and hurt himself seriously so needed some help, but before he could say anything else the blackness began creeping into his mind. He hoped that Heero would get there soon because he couldn't stay awake any longer and with the sound of Heero shouting down the phone he passed out.

TBC

Reviewer responses:

Nikkler - I hope you liked this chappie. Thanx for the review and I'm sorry it took so long but ya know I have been snowed under with college work sorry. I'll try and be faster next time as hopefully my workload will let up.

diabloangel - I'm glad you like this and well I'll try not to hurt Duo too badly but I just can't resist hurting one of my favourite characters. I don't know what it is I just can't seem to help myself. Sorry for the wait looks sheepish

HeeroDuo4eva - I guess this is what happens when Steve finds out. I'm not going to give away if Treize finds out first BUT he does have his suspicions. Thank you very much for the review it's what keeps me going.

shini! - Yeah sorry about how long it took for me to update but college has had me snowed under with work. I'll try not to let it happen again. Thanx again for the review, I love it when I get them, it boosts my ego grins

Kobacha-Chan - Thank you very much for your review. I'm so happy you like it.

Soon to be world renown Gracie - Well this is the beginning of what is going to happen to Duo BUT I'm not giving anything away. I'm so happy that you love this fic and I'll do my best to update sooner for you. Don't worry about the joke I seem to have the worst timing for jokes as well grins oops (lol)

Ahanchan - Sorry it took too long for the update but I've been snowed under with work – literally (lol). I'm glad you liked it tho.

DanaHeeroDuoMax - It's okay I know how you feel what with being busy myself and all but thanx for the review and I hope this chappie is to your liking. I love your reviews so keep 'em coming.

nachos,grucamole and sour cream! - Sorry it took so long to update but I'm really glad you like it and I'll try and update quickly this time.


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicions

**Title**: Control

**Chapter F****ive** Suspicions

**Author**: scottylass/shinigamifan now

**Warnings**: yaoi, violence etc. etc. etc.

**Disclaime**r: I still don't own any characters sobs If I did then Gundam Wing would be very interesting smirks

**Summary**: AU. Duo is being controlled by his foster father. Who is going to help him and will they get to him before things get even worse?

**Author's notes: **This is my first Gundam Wing fic so please read and review because I could use some helpful hints as to how I can improve this. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a looooooong time but I had a lot to deal with in my life-what with starting university then getting really ill. I should be ok now though and hopefully if there is anyone still reading this (doubt it though) I should be updating faster now that I'm better and have a new laptop etc. I am sorry again and will try to make sure it isn't long before next update. Anyway on with story:

Heero paused in his typing when he heard his cell phone playing "nothing I won't give" by Vic Mignogna, which was the ring tone he had set for Duo. He thought it was strange as only 1 hour ago he had gotten off the phone to Duo and promised to see him tomorrow. He shuffled around to his bedside and picked up the phone. He answered with his usual Hai but got no answer, so he began to think Duo was playing another prank on him like he used to, until he heard a quiet raspy voice start speaking

"Hey Hee-Chan... Dya think you could come get me? I've fallen and am injured pretty..."

Heero panicked when he didn't hear anything else from Duo and began shouting his name down the phone. When he still got no answer he hung up, grabbed his car keys from a hook by the door and left in the direction of Duo's house praying to any god that Duo would be alright when he arrived.

When Heero arrived at Duo's house it was only 5 minutes after he had hung up as he had broken almost every speed limit known to man to get there as quick as possible. He raced up Duo's drive and barged in the house without knocking, screaming Duo's name. The sight that greeted him made his voice catch in his throat. There on the floor in the lounge by the phone was Duo passed out and in a bloody mess. His usual tidy braid was caked with the deep red of blood and there was a mass of bruises over him and his wrist seemed to be bent at a weird angle. Heero knelt beside him and lightly touched his cheek hoping that Duo would at least respond but nothing happened. Next he tried gently shaking Duo's shoulder and that seemed to do the trick as half lidded violet eyes opened and focused on Heero.

"Hey there buddy!...guess I did it this time huh?" With that Duo's eyes closed and went limp. Heero immediately came out of his shock, picked Duo up carefully and carried him out to lay him gently in the back seat of his SUV. He got in and made a quick call to Quatre telling him of the situation. He asked Quatre to notify the others as he was taking Duo straight to the hospital. Quatre agreed and arranged to meet Heero at the hospital with the others. Once he hung up Heero glanced at Duo and thought to himself that it didn't look like he had fallen and he was determined to find out the truth so he then started to make his way slowly to the hospital so as not to injure Duo any more than he already was. He was really worried about Duo now and wanted to know exactly what had happened and how bad his injuries were- he knew for a fact that he at least had a broken wrist but not what other injuries he might have.

Heero parked the car at the side of the ER and carried Duo in, while calling for a doctor or nurse. A woman with Brown hair in plaits at the side and lab coat came rushing out and as soon as she saw Duo she started to scream orders at some of the nurses walking around. She came over to Heero and introduced herself as Dr. Sally Po. She got Heero to put Duo onto a Gurney and then asked him to wait in the family room while she treated him. With that she turned round and whisked Duo away through two ominous looking double doors.

It seemed like a lifetime after Duo had been taken away that Quatre and the others burst through the entrance to the ER. Heero stopped momentarily in his pacing to quickly glance their way before continuing. Quatre was the first to speak

"How is he? Do you know what happened? How long has he been with the doctors?" Heero paused before replying

"He doesn't seem too good although I'm sure he will be fine, No as of yet I do not know what happened but I will find out and he has been with the doctors for about 1 hour now." Quatre started to tear up and he jumped into Trowa's arms sobbing. Once he had managed to compose himself he turned back to Heero

"I tried to contact Steve to inform him but no one seems to know where he is and I haven't managed to contact him yet. We will need to keep checking Duo's house to let him know what happened to Duo when he turns up." Heero just nodded but didn't say anything and began his pacing again while the others took up positions in some hard metal chairs by the door. After 15 minutes Wufei joined Heero in his pacing, while Quatre and Trowa just sat rigid in the chairs.

Shortly after, Doctor Sally Po walked into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. She turned to Heero and addressed him first.

"I take it these are Mr Maxwell's friends?" Heero just nodded to her and asked her to continue as they hadn't managed to get a hold of his guardian.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone except his guardian, but I will make an exception just this once as you all look really worried and it was you who brought him in after all." Quatre smiled politely and thanked her before asking her to continue.

"Ok first thing is first he has broken his wrist in many places, He has a head trauma and a laceration to the side of the head, his leg has a small hairline fracture but it seems old so that shouldn't cause too much pain, he has mass bruising to his body, he lost a lot of blood and lastly he has cracked some of his ribs and has suffered some internal bleeding. Do any of you know what happened?" When they all shook their heads Sally continued

"Anyway we will need to find out what happened when he wakes up and sort out what actions are to be taken, but except for that he will need to stay in a ward for a week so that we can be sure he is properly treated for his injuries. You can go see him now in room 213, now if you will excuse me I have another couple of patients to attend to." With that Sally walked out the door and closed it quietly behind her. As soon as she was out the room Sally called her brother Treize

"Hey Treize it's me! You know that boy you told me to keep a look out for he has just arrived in the hospital now with major injuries. Yes I will, sure see you later then, bye." With that done she hung up and went to tend to her other patients.

Meanwhile Heero was starting to leave the room before Quatre stopped him and gave him a t-shirt to change into as the one he was currently wearing was covered in Duo's blood. It was then he actually registered the situation and he just knelt on the floor staring at the t-shirt. He would have stayed like that all day if Quatre hadn't told him that everything would be ok and that they should go and see Duo now. Heero was amazed that it was Quatre calming him down and not the other way around considering Quatre had been in tears only moments before. He smiled gratefully at Quatre and changed his t-shirt then they all set off for room 213 to see Duo, each one ,despite the doctors reassurances, were worrying about how bad he would look and if he would be alright.

Author's note: Hey that's it for now but I should be able to post the next chappie (which I've half written) within the next few days, if anyone's still interested that is. I wasn't too happy with how this chapter turned out but I think its ok. Again please review and be nice lol.

**_Thank you to _faulted, ronin101, Zoe, Vixen Angel, spinner, Kira May Maxwell, Sailor Vegeta, Shinigami's Forlorn Angel, jess-eklom, DanaHeeroDuoMax, kaori-chan, Nikkler, Soon to be world renown Gracie, Kobacha, HeeroDuo4eva, shini!, for reviewing my last chapter and again I'm sorry but next chapter should be up in a few days like I said thank you all so much for sticking by me.**


End file.
